The Long Journey Home
by sakachan
Summary: A botched spell sends Harry and Co. to the forests of Lorien, into the J.R.R. Tolkien universe of Lord of the Rings. Warnings: yaoi (m-m), silliness, Arwen-bashing; oh what a jolly lark 'tis!
1. Strange Happenings in Daylight

To be consistent with my writing partner Nanashi-chan, I'm posting this before sending it to my beta (which makes me VERY uncomfortable, by the way). I've only done a rough overlook of the fic, so please don't kill me for any typos or mistakes. And yes, I am VERY anal-retentive.  
  
Disclaimers:  
  
Harry Potter and Lord of the Rings do not belong to me, nor do they belong to Nanashi-chan. Harry Potter is property of J.K. Rowling (who is acting so kind despite the fact that we abuse her characters). Lord of the Rings belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien. The plot is ours, however, so no plagiarism, please. Thank you!  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Strange Happenings in Daylight  
  
  
  
"Alright. Settle down everyone. Parkinson! You complete that curse and you won't live to regret it!" At the head of the class, Professor Rai Maxwell, tried to gain the attention of his Advanced Against the Dark Arts students. And he was not succeeding.  
  
Sighing, Rai rubbed his temples tiredly. /I knew I should've never let them on their own to work on the hex. You'd think they could be civilized about this but no. Not the Slytherins and the Gryffindors. Not when they are in the same room as the other./ His mental ranting stopped momentarily as Professor Dumbledore entered the classroom. Hogwarts headmaster swept his good natured gaze across the room and immediately everything fell silent. The Gryffindors out of respect and the Slytherins because they didn't want to draw Dumbledore's attention.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled kindly as he nodded his greeting to Rai. "I had wanted to speak to you about—"  
  
A loud clatter in the back if the room startled both Professors and simultaneously they turned to face the back. There Neville Longbottom sat in a heap on the floor, wand quivering dangerously and pointed unconsciously toward Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco.  
  
"Oh shit." Rai cursed lightly under his breath and reached for his wand but it was too late.  
  
The entire class watched in horror as Professor Dumbledore sprang in front of Harry to protect him and not a second later the magic escaped from the wand. A bright light flashed through the room causing everyone to cover their eyes and turn away.  
  
Short moments later, Rai slowly blinked open winter blue orbs. He was relieved to find that no one was hurt but his breath stopped when he realized Dumbledore, Harry, and the others were gone. /Oh no. . ./  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
Harry grunted from the impact as he landed hard on another body. Presuming it to be one of the others, the emerald-eyed Gryffindor mumbled an apology as he moved back and fumbled with his glasses.  
  
"You should be sorry! That hurt!"  
  
The unfamiliar voice shocked Harry and he quickly shoved on his glasses. In front of him was a small child wearing strange clothes and glaring at him. Harry could see Ron scampering away from another one in the corner of his eye and he followed suit, moving closer to their still unconscious friends.  
  
"Wh—What are you?" Stuttered Ron.  
  
One of the children 'hmphed' indignantly but didn't answer.  
  
"More importantly who are you?"  
  
Both boys glanced up and gaped at the fair blonde stranger. "What are you?"  
  
A groan from behind Harry, distracted the Gryffindors and they quickly turned around to help Dumbledore.  
  
There was a collective gasp as Dumbledore stood and dusted himself off catching the attention of the three wizards.  
  
"Gandalf?" One of the children, the ebony-haired one, spoke as he edged toward Dumbledore. His curious eyes soon flashed with delight as he quickly embraced the Hogwarts headmaster.  
  
"Gandalf!" The child cried. "I thought you had died! But you're here and you're not dead!" He looked up at Dumbledore, the corner of his eyes dotted with tears.  
  
Dumbledore shook his head with a chuckle. "I'm sorry, my lad, but I am not this 'Gandalf' of which you speak. I am Albus Dumbledore."  
  
Dumbledore smiled down at the boy. "What is your name?"  
  
Frodo frowned and turned to Aragorn. "What's wrong with Gandalf?" He gasped as a horrible though came to mind. "You don't think he hit his head when he fell in Moria and got amnesia, do you?"  
  
Aragorn looked at Frodo seriously for a moment, then glanced around at the rest of his party. They all wore the same grave expression. "I don't know." He finally said. The Hobbit groaned in dismay.  
  
"We have to help him! He's like a father to me!" A frantic Frodo turned to Legolas. His eyes too wide even for him. "Legolas, we need to take him back to Rivendell so Elrond can help Gandalf!"  
  
Legolas shook his head. "Uh uh. To accomplish that, we would have to venture through Moria again. I did not favor that dank place the first time around and I am NOT going through it again!"  
  
"But Legolas, you're a prince. You can get him to help!"  
  
"You want him healed so badly, YOU take him!"  
  
"I'm a Hobbit! It's amazing I made it THIS far!" Frodo turned to Aragorn. "How about you Strider? Can't you take Gandalf back to Rivendell and talk to Elrond?"  
  
"Why me?" The Ranger asked, stepping back.  
  
"You're his foster son! You're on the same level as Legolas! You can convince Elrond to help Gandalf!" Frodo's eyes became impossibly wide. "Please, Strider?"  
  
Aragorn thought for a moment then shook his head. "Tis too dangerous. We've come too far to go back now."  
  
Feeling bad, Legolas stepped forward, standing a mere foot away from Dumbledore. He looked over the aging man. "Maybe he is disoriented." The blonde elf suggested. Legolas stared severely into Dumbledore's bright blue eyes. "What is your name?"  
  
"Albus Dumbledore." The headmaster said with a smile.  
  
Legolas sighed, lightly shaking his head. "Who am I?" He pointed to the Hobbits. "Who are they?"  
  
Dumbledore chuckled. "I don't know, but I'd like to get to know you all. You seem like very interesting people."  
  
Harry and company watched on as the strange people before them interrogated Professor Dumbledore.  
  
Ron nudged Harry. "What do you think they're trying to do?"  
  
The ebony-haired wizard shook his head. "I don't know. . .why do I feel nervous?"  
  
Ron turned to Hermione, whose brown eyes glittered like pixies. Her gaze appeared locked on the tall blonde elf questioning Dumbledore.  
  
"Hermione." Ron whispered.  
  
"Hmm?. . ." The bushy brunette did not turn to her red-headed classmate, continuing to gawk at the elf.  
  
With a sound of annoyance, they blue-eyed wizard shook Hermione until she was broken from her daze. "What?" She hissed indignantly.  
  
Raising his hands up as if he were surrendering, Ron backed away slightly. "Sorry, just making sure you're okay. You looked kind of out of it."  
  
"I'm fine." Hermione quickly replied. She wandered over to Harry's side, making Ron feel a little abandoned.  
  
Legolas refused to give up. He had one more question left to ask, which would prove just how delusional "Gandalf" had become. Ignoring the helpless whimpering of the Hobbits, he asked, "Do you know where you are?"  
  
Dumbledore shook his head. "I thought I was in the Defense Against the Dark Arts class with Professor Maxwell but somehow I appeared here. . ." Dumbledore's bright eyes danced over the lush landscape of the Golden Woods. "Interesting place, I must say."  
  
A painful cry cut through the air and Frodo ran past Legolas to Dumbledore. "Please Gandalf." He cried. "You have to remember! I'm Frodo remember? And Sam, and Pippin, and Merry? And Legolas!" Frodo buried his face in Dumbledore's robes as tears fell from his eyes and slid down his cheeks.  
  
"This is Middle-Earth, don't you remember? Please, Gandalf. . ."  
  
Harry had had enough. He stalked over to the Hogwarts headmaster and pried the crying Hobbit off.  
  
"Look, Frodo is it?" Harry said. Frodo nodded. "Frodo, I don't know what's going on, or where we are and I don't know who this 'Gandalf' person is but I can assure you that Professor Dumbledore is NOT him!"  
  
Frodo sobbed and visibly shrank away. Sam soon ran over beside him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder and glared at the dark-haired boy with glasses. "Who are you? Do you work for Sauron?! You do don't you?! You were the ones that brainwashed Gandalf so he won't remember us!"  
  
Draco eyes flared dangerously and he moved in front of Harry. "Listen you little runt! Dumbledore is not this Gandalf person so get that through your thick heads! And we don't even know who this goddamn Sauron is or where the hell we are! So shove your accusations!"  
  
There was a long silence, the only sound was Draco's heavy breathing. Finally, Harry grasped the Slytherin's arm and gently drew him away from the Hobbits. "Calm down Drac." Sighing, Harry turned to the group before them. "I apologize for that but we really do not know who Gandalf is."  
  
Legolas smiled at Harry and the Gryffindor returned it, flushing slightly and causing Draco to see red. "Tis alright. Do not worry yourself over this. We shall solve the problem once we see the Lady Galadriel."  
  
Clenching his fists, Draco thrust aside a surprised Ron and marched over to Harry again and possessively clasped the other's hand. He sent an icy glare over to Legolas and dragged the startled boy away from the elf.  
  
Dumbledore chuckled with amusement at Draco's antics. "Well, shall we be going then?"  
  
Draco breathed harshly but nodded in compliance. Meanwhile, Ron had taken up Draco's glare, glancing toward Hermione, his scowl deepened. She was still staring dreamily in Legolas' direction and it only made it worse that she was not staring any place near innocent on his anatomy.  
  
Muttering curses darkly under his breathe, Ron hadn't noticed that Aragorn wore the same look on his face except it was directed at both Harry and Hermione.  
  
The looks and tension however were not lost to the rest of the Fellowship and Dumbledore. Glancing nervously between the three couples, Boromir stealthily moved to the back of the group, farthest away from the growing discomfort. Seconds later Gimli appeared beside the Gondor steward.  
  
"I do not like this." Boromir muttered softly to the Dwarf.  
  
Gimli nodded in agreement. "The crazy elf is oblivious though. Figures, considering they are mad enough to speak with trees and bushes and expect them to talk back."  
  
Boromir grinned and was about to comment when they heard a scream of fury coming from ahead of them.  
  
Apparently while they were talking Harry had also tried to engage Legolas in a conversation. Harry had been concentrating on what the elf was saying about Lothlorien and not paying attention to the road before him. Therefore, he missed the small tree root jutting out of the ground and would have fallen flat on his face if it was not for Legolas.  
  
Unfortunately, the blonde archer had accidentally grabbed Harry about the waist. Draco, having seen this, his control over his anger broke and charged at the Elvin prince.  
  
Harry stumbled wide-eyed as he was yanked from Legolas and pulled to stand to the side. He was only able to catch a glimpse of blonde hair and black robes before both Legolas and Draco were on the ground.  
  
Everyone watched in shock as the two blondes fought. They allowed the brawl to continue for a few moments before Dumbledore sighed and moved forward to stand over his student and the elf. Once an opening came, the headmaster quickly darted in between the two males.  
  
"Ow! Owowow!" Draco exclaimed while Legolas winced in pain for Dumbledore had a tight hold of one of each of their ears. "Professor! Let me go! What are you doing this for?"  
  
For once the wizard's expression was solemn and livid. "If you are to behave like children, I will treat you as such. Now are you both going to behave and apologize?"  
  
Draco scowled and Legolas 'hmphed' crossly but neither uttered a word. Gaze growing more dreadful, Dumbledore pinched their ears even harder causing both to yelp out in pain. "Well?"  
  
"Fine." Legolas spat out. "I apologize for hitting you."  
  
"Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
"I'm sorry." Draco growled out through gritted teeth.  
  
Dumbledore gave a satisfied smile and his eyes were once again friendly. "See boys, that wasn't so hard." He released the now sulking opponents and happily retrieved a strip of Lemon Drops from his robe pocket to munch on as they resumed walking.  
  
All was now quiet, each member of the company in shock. Ron had then and there made a mental not to never start a fight in front of Dumbledore. Even though Hermione was now fawning over Legolas. Clasping his fists tightly at his sides, Ron hastily decided to get as far away from the elf as possible.  
  
Aragorn sighed and glared darkly at Draco as he sped up to walk beside Legolas. He was pleased when the elf quickly took notice of his approach and gripped his hand. "Are you hurt Legolas?"  
  
"Nay. I managed to block his blows. Tis only my ear that bothers me." They continued down the road, oblivious to the now pouting Hermione.  
  
Meanwhile, Harry was shaking his head disapprovingly of his boyfriend's actions. "You shouldn't have started a fight Draco. He didn't do anything to you."  
  
/Yeah. But he was doing it to you./ "I have my reasons for what I did. I don't like that elf." The Slytherin replied resentfully.  
  
"Humph. Professor Dumbledore was right. You do act like a child." The emerald-eyed wizard crossed his arms and refused to pay any more attention to Draco.  
  
"But Harry—"  
  
Sounds of marching feet caught Legolas' and Aragorn's ears and they halted the group. Trading a know glance, the Ranger and the elf turned to the rest of the party.  
  
"There are Orcs drawing near." Muttered Legolas. On his warning, the Fellowship drew their weapons, just as the first foul creature came into sight.  
  
"What are these things?" Harry asked as he pulled out his wand.  
  
"I don't know Harry but I suggest that we should all follow your lead." Announced Dumbledore, producing his wand and the others heeding the advice and withdrew their own.  
  
"Here they come!" Exclaimed Gimli and together they initiated the Orcs.  
  
"Woah!" Ron cursed as he just barely managed to dodge a blade aimed for his head. Silently thanking Harry for dragging him on all those dangerous adventures and heightening his evasion skills, Ron raised his wand. The red-head shouted the first hex that came to mind, successfully setting the creature's backsides on fire. Ron snickered as the Orc vainly tried to extinguish the flames, only managing to light up several of the others.  
  
Harry and Draco found themselves astounding the Hobbits as they cast spell after spell to protect them. Although, none of the Hobbits could figure out for the life of them why the Gryffindor kept wincing when Draco shouted, "Avada Kedavra." Merry shrugged. At least the Orcs were dropping like bricks every time the blonde said those words.  
  
Glancing out the corner of her eyes after casting a stun spell, Hermione caught a glimpse of Legolas and Aragorn battling the Orcs. She admired the liquid grace of the blonde elf s he removed an arrow from his quiver, brought his bow up, and let the arrow leave his grasp with an aim too true for this world. Not to mention Aragorn's smooth cuts and parries as he continued to draw his sword through the chests of many an Orc.  
  
Ron turned, only to find the bushy brunette was within moments of having her head lopped off her neck by one of the menacing creatures dubbed as "Orcs." He yelled, "Hermione!" and ran to try and aid his fellow Gryffindor.  
  
Hermione whipped around, barely managing to dodge the oncoming blade. She screamed, crouched to the ground and covered her head like in old atomic drills from the 1950's. The twang of a nicely taught bow entered Hermione's hearing, followed quickly by the thwack of a sharp arrow making contact with the skull of an Orc.  
  
The witch turned her head upward, only to see her blonde, blue-eyed, Elvin angel. She sighed with relief, coming to stand to her full height, which was still considerably shorter than Legolas.  
  
"Thank you." She said gratefully, smiling at Legolas like a love-sick teenager. Fitting, considerably her current state of mind.  
  
Legolas nodded. "Please be careful. T'would be a pity if such a lovely girl were to find death in this violent country." He failed to notice the blush rising in Hermione's cheeks, going back to fight the rest of the Orcs.  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!"  
  
Stopping dead in his tracks, Legolas found that all the Orcs before him had fallen to the ground, apparently dead. Wide-eyed, he turned to stare at the platinum blonde wizard responsible for casting such powerful magic.  
  
Draco smirked, not saying a word to the blonde elf. Misreading the action, Legolas smiled back.  
  
"You are quite gifted in the ways of magic." He said, unable to set the pained look on Harry's face.  
  
"Thank you." Draco replied, his pale eyes glittering with dark mischief. "You're quite an archer yourself."  
  
"I thank you." Legolas looked up at the other wizards. "Thanks to all for your help."  
  
Harry smiled, suddenly taking Draco's right hand into his. Draco looked at his emerald-eyed love, slightly surprised, but returned the smile. Harry's hand moved over the wand still held lightly in Draco's hand, taking it away from the pale wizard. "Behave yourself." Harry whispered below the hearing of everyone else in the group.  
  
"What do you mean?" Draco asked innocently, only half-knowing to what Harry was referring.  
  
"You know exactly what I mean Draco Malfoy." Harry replied warningly, causing Draco to cower. It was not often that Harry used his full name. "I don't like you using the Unforgiveables and I can forgive it when. . .creatures are trying to kill but not on comrades!" Harry looked into Draco's eyes, which were still sparkling with dark energy. He shook his head. "You're almost drunk on the power." Shaking his head, the Gryffindor turned to walk away.  
  
Draco stopped him, taking both of Harry's hands into his, blocking the power inside him for the time being. "I'm sorry." He said sheepishly, bowing his head. "It's just. . ."  
  
"Just what?"  
  
The blonde opened his mouth, then immediately shut it. "It's just been a long day and I'm a little tired." He lied, hoping Harry wouldn't catch on.  
  
Harry's smile softened and he leaned in to kiss Draco's forehead. "I know, it's been a long day for all of us."  
  
"The sun sets." Legolas spoke to the entire group, interrupting the spell around Harry and Draco.  
  
Aragorn nodded. "We should find a place to rest for the night. Lorien is still a day's journey." He turned to Legolas. "What do you suggest?"  
  
"We should travel further." The blonde elf said. "The enemy knows of our presence here."  
  
"Alright. We shall keep going for another hour. Stay close, no one stray off."  
  
With that, the Fellowship and the wizards set off to the north.  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
After walking for over an hour in the dark, Harry and company were all too relieved when Aragorn said, "Here's a good place. Let's stop."  
  
Not much could be seen through the still darkness. All Harry could make out was a cluster of large rocks, the largest almost cliff-like. There were numerous overhangs and crevices in whish the party could hide safely along with several small bushes and a few very tiny patches of grass.  
  
Hermione wrinkled her nose. "We're sleeping here?" She whispered to Ron, who simply shrugged.  
  
"I guess." He said.  
  
The Hobbits sat in a small circle on top of one of the large, flat rocks. Merry had fallen asleep on Pippin's shoulder and was snoring quite badly. Sam smiled as Frodo wrapped his arms around his best friend's waist and began falling asleep in the bigger boy's arms.  
  
Gimli was sitting cross-legged against the biggest rock, his eyes closed as if he were asleep. The Fellowship knew better however, he would sense if anything other than an elf came within five feet of him. Boromir sat opposite the Dwarf, his breathing even and quiet.  
  
Legolas walked up to the five wizards, his cerulean eyes and pale face hardly mirroring the tiredness of his comrades. He grinned. "Rest, please. Tis late and the journey is far. By Elbereth I pray tomorrow will be better." With that, he strode back toward the rest of his company.  
  
Draco watched with slitted eyes as the elf discussed some matter with Aragorn before gathering his pack and blanket. Again Legolas approached the group of wizards, except now he was making to stay as he silently arranged his sleeping area. /He's too close to Harry!/ The blonde thought heatedly and scooted closer to the raven-haired Gryffindor who was now chatting casually with Legolas. They seemed oblivious of him until Draco cleared his throat.  
  
"What are you doing over here?"  
  
Legolas smiled and gave a graceful shrug. "I know this world better than any of you along with the dangers and it would be more beneficial to all of your welfare if I maintained guard closer to you and your friends."  
  
"We are capable of caring for ourselves. We're wizards!" Draco retorted, crossing his arms.  
  
"Listen child. . ." Muttered Legolas, his usual good-nature gone.  
  
Harry was getting tired of this. Removing his glasses, the Gryffindor sighed as rubbed his eyes in annoyance. He replaced the black frames on the bridge of his nose before standing. "That's it! This is getting old. IF you two wanna battle this out be my guest. I'm gonna go over there!" Huffing indignantly, Harry gathered the blanket Boromir had given him and his cloak before stomping off toward the Hobbits.  
  
"Harry. . ." Draco visibly wilted when his plea went unnoticed but his somber expression soon shifted to one of anger and his glared at Legolas. "This is all your fault."  
  
"Do not assign blame to others when you deserve it yourself. This is both of our doing. I, in that, I responded to the quarrelling and you with your misplaced jealousy. I believe we owe Harry and each other an apology." Legolas sighed as he studied the other blonde and knew that his words had not been heard.  
  
"Misplaced my ass." Draco muttered under his breath, unaware that the elf's sensitive ears had picked it up. Luckily though, Legolas feigned nonchalance. "You can do whatever you want but I am not apologizing to the likes of you."  
  
The elf scowled but a hand on his shoulder diverted his attention and he found Gimli standing beside him. "Why don't you rejoin Aragorn? I will take your guard."  
  
"I believe that would be wise." Giving Draco a cold glance, Legolas left.  
  
Behind the blonde wizard, Hermione sighed wistfully. Eyes glued on the prince's retreating back for a few seconds longer, she eventually laid down to rest and to dream of the handsome elf.  
  
Ron pouted but one glance at Dumbledore and he reconsidered any thoughts of complaints. Rolling onto his side to face the fire, Ron watched the flames dance merrily, slowly lulling him to sleep.  
  
Dumbledore smiled knowingly at his red-headed student and the brunette girl. Shaking his head, the elderly wizard carefully arranged his blankets and removed his glasses before closing his eyes.  
  
As everyone dropped off to sleep and Aragorn wandered into the trees to scout the area one set of deep blue eyes opened. They swept cautiously across the camp before the owner stood and made their way to Dumbledore's side. With a shake of his head, the short figure gathered the headmaster's hat, wand, and spectacles and hurried back to the other side of the fire. Stowing the items carefully away in his pack, the person crept back under his blankets. Satisfied that he had taken away the "cursed items" (he had a lot of time to think this through during the day) he fell asleep with a tiny smile.  
  
  
  
Tsuzuku. . . (To Be Continued)  
  
  
  
Well, what do you think for the first chapter? Bad? Good? Please us how we did for the first chapter. Both of us love reviews (especially for our other stories) so please give some feedback. And we'll post the rest as soon as possible.  
  
Chapter Two: On The Road Again 


	2. On the Road Again

Here's the second chapter to this story, which still needs to be checked with my beta so again don't yell at us if there are inconsistencies and whatnot.  
  
Beware Arwen-bashing, since she is not exactly our favorite character, and we think that one blonde elf is enough for Aragorn and he doesn't need that stuck up. . . ANYWAY, before we lose our 'PG' rating, enjoy! Review, PLEASE!! *large doe eyes*  
  
Usual disclaimers apply (I'm lazy, not gonna repeat them), same warnings, etc. . .  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: On the Road Again  
  
  
  
Harry woke when he heard a particularly loud curse. Rubbing his eyes blearily, the Gryffindor replaced his glasses on the bridge of his nose. He was prepared to find Draco swearing about Legolas again but the blonde was still sleeping soundly. And to his astonishment, Dumbledore was the only other person up.  
  
/Did I just hear that come out of Professor Dumbledore's mouth?!/ Pushing aside his amazement, Harry straightened his robes before going over to the other wizard.  
  
"What's wrong Professor Dumbledore?"  
  
Dumbledore turned around at the sound of his name and Harry finally noticed the other was missing his glasses. "Harry?"  
  
Staring blankly at his squinting headmaster for a few moments, Harry raised an eyebrow in confusion and nodded mutely before realizing Dumbledore couldn't see him very well. "Err. . .yeah, it's me Professor. Where are your glasses?"  
  
Shrugging, Dumbledore shook his head. "I don't know. My hat and wand are gone too."  
  
"Okay." Harry said slowly. "They were obviously taken last night. You don't think those Orc things could've snuck into camp?"  
  
"No. I believe they would rather have killed us then take my belongings. As much as I hate to say this, I think that it is someone in our party." Dumbledore sighed. "But who?"  
  
"I'll tell you who." A groggy voice drew their attention to the now awake Slytherin. "It was one of those goddamn runts!"  
  
"We are not runts!" Across the camp, Merry glared at Draco along with Pippin and Same. Frodo was still asleep.  
  
"Hmph." Draco grinned maliciously. "I would call you a dwarf but that would an insult to Gimli. Now which one of you took Dumbledore's things?"  
  
Pippin rolled his eyes. "You are delusional. We would never touch anything of Gandalf's." He put an extra emphasis on the last word.  
  
"Look who's delusional." Draco bit back and smirked at the now fuming Hobbits. "Just give the stuff back and I promise I'll make it a quick, painful death."  
  
"Draco!" The blonde ignored his boyfriend's exclamation.  
  
Meanwhile, all the commotion had jolted everyone out of their slumber and they all watched with a mixture of confusion and amusement. All, that is, except for a certain blue-eyed Hobbit, who bit his lip nervously.  
  
Hermione frowned and studied their new companions trying to decipher from their expressions who was the guilty party. Her gaze landed on Frodo.  
  
Draco paused in his insults when he noticed Hermione frowning at the black- haired Hobbit. /So he's the culprit./ Smirking, the blonde stalked forward, drawing his wand. "Would you care to return everything Frodo?"  
  
"I don't have anything." Frodo whimpered as he scampered back a few steps.  
  
"Wrong answer." Aiming, Draco muttered a few words and bright red sparks flew from his wand and just missed Frodo.  
  
Frodo yelped in fear as he took off running into the forest, Draco on his tail shouting curses.  
  
At first, everyone was too shocked to notice but just as the concern settled in their minds, the two missing members came rushing back into camp.  
  
"Oh no." Harry groaned and covered his eyes at the sight of Draco and Frodo.  
  
Said Hobbit was now sporting neon green and pink hair, an enlarged nose, and large buck teeth. Draco though, didn't look worse for the wear, except for a flushed face and a few twigs and leaves caught in his hair from crashing through the underbrush.  
  
Aragorn, seeing that Dumbledore couldn't interfere this time without his glasses, motioned for Legolas and Hermione. They hastened over to him and he led them to a safe area to talk. "We need to stop those two and solve this logically."  
  
Legolas nodded. "Aye but we shall need to prevent Draco from accidentally catching us with a stray spell."  
  
"Don't worry about that. I'll take care of Draco." Hermione interjected.  
  
Her two companions agreed and they hurriedly devised a plan before taking their positions. Hermione and Aragorn returned to camp while Legolas disappeared up a nearby tree.  
  
Hermione stood with her wand poised as Aragorn waited for an opening. When it came, the Ranger gave the bushy brunette a quick glance, her cue.  
  
"Petrificus totallis." Draco came to a crashing halt and Aragorn rushed forward to grab his wand.  
  
Meanwhile, Frodo was oblivious to the goings on behind him and was still running, but a tall figure cut him off and hoisted him up.  
  
"Master Hobbit! Calm yourself! You are no longer being pursued!" Legolas shouted as he dodged another small fist. He breathed a sigh of relief when Frodo stopped his struggles and looked up at him with frightened eyed. "Come, I believe that you have some explaining to do."  
  
Frodo nodded miserably but didn't protest when he noticed that the Slytherin was now able to move. The Elvin prince placed Frodo in front of Dumbledore and retreated to Aragorn's side.  
  
Dumbledore sighed and knelt down to Frodo's height. "Were you the one that took my belongings?"  
  
The Hobbit hung his head in shame. "I did."  
  
"Why did you take them?" Even without his spectacles, the aged wizard could tell the furious and partially deranged expression on Frodo's face.  
  
"Because," The Hobbit grinned, "that's what was controlling you. I mean, think about it. When you were with us before, you used a staff not a little piece of wood to cast magic, and you didn't need the glasses. And then your hat." Frodo seemed to be proud of himself at this point. "It's not your hat, Gandalf. Yours was gray, remember, and it looked like it had gone through hell and back!"  
  
Pippin nudged Sam and Merry nervously. "Do you think that Ring has gotten to him?"  
  
"I don't know, but he's beginning to frighten me." Merry whispered back as Frodo continued his mad ranting.  
  
"Should we do something about Frodo?" Sam asked, eyeing the dark-haired Hobbit.  
  
Gimli shook his head and muttered something under his breath. Turning to Legolas and Aragorn, the Dwarf sighed. "You better have some sleeping herbs prepared."  
  
"Don't worry about that." Hermione came up beside them and with a flick of her wand, put Frodo to sleep. "There. Now we should probably find Professor Dumbledore's stuff."  
  
"I'll check his pack." Sam volunteered and made his way to their sleeping area.  
  
During all this, Harry had retrieved Draco from Aragorn and was now removing twigs from the blonde locks. "Are you alright Draco?"  
  
"I'm fine but that little git won't be once I get my hands on him." Draco growled out, glaring at Frodo.  
  
Harry sighed and pulled the other into a hug, both to comfort him and to make sure he couldn't get to Frodo. "Just hold your temper for a little longer Drac. We're almost at Lorien and they said the people there can help us get home.  
  
"Hmph. I suppose." Draco smirked as Sam produced Dumbledore's missing items from Frodo's pack. "It's going to be hard though."  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
Rai's eyes sparkled with amusement. It was not that the discussion wasn't serious but rather the reactions he was receiving from the other professors.  
  
Professor McGonagall was almost red with fury and to his surprise, Snape was the one trying to calm her down.  
  
"Woman! Shut your babbling!" Alright, so he was yelling too, but at least he was trying.  
  
Glancing at Flitwick, who had retreated to his side, Rai grinned causing the other to shake his head. Professors Binns, Sprout, and Hagrid were wisely hovering near the door, eyeing the two shouting teachers nervously.  
  
Finally, seeing that no one else was going to interfere, Rai sighed and stepped forward, drawing his wand. "Silencio!" There was abrupt silence and Snape and McGonagall rounded angrily at him both of their wands in their hands. Rai's eyes widened and before the others could cast a spell on him, he stupefied them.  
  
"Isn't that going a little far?" Flitwick squeaked.  
  
"No. It's called self-defense and since neither of them appeared to want to stop arguing I'll stop them." Looking down at his two victims, Rai frowned but his eyes still held mirth in them. He released the silence spell but not the stupefication. "Are you two gonna act civil yet?"  
  
In response he got two venomous glares but the two reluctantly agreed.  
  
"Good. Ennervate."  
  
Both professors got up grumbling but didn't start to fight again and everyone took that as a sign to settle at the table.  
  
"Well, first off. Does everyone know what happened?" Rai asked.  
  
"We do but where have they gone?" Flitwick answered with concern.  
  
Snape sneered. "Maybe they were just killed. Nobody said the spell send them anywhere and we all know Longbottom is incompetent enough with magic."  
  
"Sadly, he is known to be clumsy sometimes but he doesn't have enough power to kill them Severus." The DADA professor cut in. "To be honest, I have seen something similar to this before but I'll need to research to find the counter spell. What Neville accidentally cast should relate to a complicated form of Dark Arts and I'm surprised he managed it at all, even if it wasn't purposefully."  
  
"What do you mean a complicated form of Dark Arts?" McGonagall questioned.  
  
Rai took a deep breath. "What he did was no doubt a teleportation spell but slightly altered. I had seen them in use only when Voldemort wanted to transfer prisoners and there was never a flash of light. He added another factor to the spell."  
  
"Then we should all start searching for information." Sprout said and the others agreed.  
  
"Well, since that's settled, meeting adjourned." With the dismissal, the teachers stood to leave, Snape right behind McGonagall.  
  
The Potions Master seemed to mutter something quietly and left with a snicker. Unknown to McGonagall, he had conjured up a sign on her back. It read:  
  
  
  
Warning! Person with stick shoved up her ass.  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
"Are we *there* yet?!" Ron whined to no one in particular. His legs were finally feeling the pain of the group's seemingly endless journey. The midday sun beat its heating rays down against the ground, absorbed into the wet dirt of the road, and blinding the youngest Weasley boy in the process. It didn't help matters that Hermione had been talking to Legolas non-stop since they started off.  
  
No one had apparently heard this, since non one responded to the query. Everyone was absorbed in their own conversations.  
  
Pulling on a kind front for Harry's sake, Draco had taken up ignoring the handsome blonde elf. Holding hands, the couple followed the lead, chatting about small issues. Boromir and Gimli, from what Ron could overhear, were talking about Moria and Gondor. . .whatever the hell those were. The discussion was heating up, as Gimli thought Moria was better than Gondor, while Boromir thought just the opposite.  
  
The Hobbits were twittering amongst themselves in their high, whiny voices. It was becoming more and more tempting to place a silence spell on them. However, the watchful eyes of Dumbledore, who had taken up the rear, kept the red-head in line.  
  
Hermione sighed happily, hanging onto every word Legolas was saying. She was oblivious to the glares from Aragorn who was on the other side of Legolas.  
  
/Damned girl./ He thought bitterly. /Why does she push for him when he has already been claimed? She herself has found a claim of her own!/ Aragorn glanced back at Ron. /Perhaps he is not the most desirable of claims. . .but he is a claim nonetheless!/  
  
"Aragorn?"  
  
Aragorn whipped his head around, coming face-to-face with Hermione. "What, what is it?" He asked sourly, trying to soften his glare.  
  
"Sorry." Hermione recoiled. "But I was talking to Legolas and I'm curious as to who Arwen is."  
  
A flash of red crept up Aragorn's neck, moving up to his face and ears. He glanced at Legolas for bringing up the name. The blonde elf smiled innocently and shrugged.  
  
"Arwen is. . ." He spoke carefully, choosing his words cautiously in his mind. "Arwen is the daughter of Elrond Peredhil. Lord of the Elvin city Imladris of Rivendell in the common tongue."  
  
"A princess?!" Hermione gasped excitedly. "I'll bet she's gorgeous!"  
  
Aragorn sighed. "Not all princesses are beautiful." He murmured in Sindarian, Legolas laughed; he was the only one who was able to understand the comment. "Arwen, Undomiel, is the most beautiful woman I have ever beheld." He lied, desperately trying not to laugh. "She has long, flowing hair as soft as the green grass of Lorien. Her eyes are clean and as pure as the skies of Rivendell and her skin is as lovely and delicate as a flower."  
  
Hermione looked as if she was about to melt. She had had no idea that Aragorn could be so poetic. "What is she like?"  
  
A few choice words entered his thinking but he replied. "She is a very kind person who wished only for the happiness and well-being of others."  
  
"Yeah for a useless, annoying, stuck up, conceited bitch." Legolas added in Sindarian. He and Aragorn laughed but were soon joined by a small chorus of lovely sounding chuckles. Aragorn and Legolas stopped, glancing around them.  
  
The rest of the Fellowship halted behind them so that all thirteen members of the group were bunched together.  
  
"What's the matter?" Harry queried, peering around him.  
  
"Stay silent." Legolas spoke softly, on high alert now. "Who's there?" He called out in his own tongue.  
  
"Where are we?" Hermione whispered to no one in particular.  
  
"Lorien." Aragorn said back in an undertone.  
  
  
  
Tsuzuku. . . (To Be Continued)  
  
What do ya think?? Review, please! Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease. . . *hit over the head by an unseen assailant* *cough cough* Ehe he he. . . gomen! Sorry! Anyhoo, please review, we would be ever so grateful. 


End file.
